xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Suki
Suki was the eldest member and leader of the all-female Kyoshi Warriors of the Earth Kingdom's Kyoshi Island. Having begun her training when she was only eight years old, Suki was well-respected by her fellow warriors for her leadership and combat skills.4 When Team Avatar arrived on Kyoshi Island, Suki and a few other Kyoshi Warriors captured them, thinking they were Fire Nation spies. Later, after realizing Aang was the Avatar, they released and befriended them, with Suki in particular forming a bond with Sokka.1 Inspired by the outsiders for helping save their village from Prince Zuko, Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors left the island to help the Earth Kingdom fight against the Fire Nation. Suki protected the Avatar's lost sky bison,Appa, from falling into the enemy's hands, but she and the other Kyoshi Warriors were defeated by Princess Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Imprisoned in the Fire Nation, Suki was placed within a high-security prison. It was only by good fortune that Sokka and Zuko infiltrated the facility looking for Sokka's captured father, Hakoda, and instead found Suki.6Freed from captivity,7 Suki later helped Aang and friends defeat the Fire Nation and eventually reunited with her fellow Kyoshi Warriors. History Suki lived and grew up on Kyoshi Island. She began her Kyoshi Warrior training at the age of eight,9 and became a master in tessenjutsu, the art of fan combat. Suki and her fellow Kyoshi Warriors captured Aang and his friends for intruding on Kyoshi Island, assuming they were Fire Nation spies. Suki interrogated the group, threatening to throw Sokka to the unagi after he made a sexist comment about being kidnapped by a "bunch of girls". Once they learned that Aang was the Avatar, however, she and the village quickly accepted them as guests. Initially offended by Sokka's somewhat chauvinistic attitude, she paid him back by repeatedly humiliating him in combat training. She later even forced him to dress in full female warrior garb when he asked to train with her, but she was eventually attracted to him once he admitted his mistake. The two bonded over sparring matches and, before parting, she kissed Sokka on the cheek, telling him that even though she was a warrior, she was also a girl.1 She and the other warriors of Kyoshi, inspired by Sokka particularly, later departed the island to fight in the Hundred Year War against the Fire Nation.10 Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors had been assisting refugees on their way toBa Sing Se. They decided not to return to Kyoshi Island and, in hopes of making a difference in the war, acted as security guards at a hidden ferry terminal. It was at this terminal that she met Aang, Katara, and Sokka again. Suki approached Sokka, aggressively asking to see their tickets and passports. After some heated exchange, she kissed Sokka, after which he realized who she was. When Aang decided to escort a group of stranded travelers through the Serpent's Pass, Suki accompanied them to ensure that they made it through safely, which concerned Sokka. Suki rescued Toph at one point, saving her from drowning. Toph proceeded to kiss Suki on the cheek, thinking that it was Sokka who saved her. It was during the night that her feelings for Sokka were made more clear, though he was reluctant to jump into a relationship with her due to his inability to stop Princess Yue giving her life to save the Moon Spirit during the Siege of the North.11At one point during the night, Suki went to kiss him, but Sokka was reluctant to do so under the moon, as it reminded him of Yue, and put Suki off without an explanation. Before her departure, she apologized to him, telling him she had acted rashly, but Sokka stopped her, and immediately made up for the previous night by kissing her back.12 Later, she and a group of Kyoshi Warriors discovered an injured Appa, who was attempting to reunite with Aang after being kidnapped. After calming the jittery sky bison, she and the other warriors tended to Appa and cleaned him up. She prepared to return him to Aang; however, she was confronted by Azula, Mai, andTy Lee. The Kyoshi Warriors and Azula fought a short duel, and Suki reluctantly drove Appa away with a burning branch to keep him safe, before clashing with Azula.5 She was eventually defeated, captured and sent to the Fire Nation as a prisoner, along with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors.13 After the guards discovered Suki's identity as the leader she was sent to the Fire Nation's highest security prison, the Boiling Rock.6 After the defeat of the Kyoshi Warriors, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee disguised themselves with their uniforms to infiltrate the Earth King's palace.14 Suki was found by Sokka, who had initially sneaked in along with Zuko in the hopes of finding his father.6 Contrary to Azula's claims, she had never given up on hopes of rescue and happily embraced Sokka upon reunion, readily joining the breakout plans. When Sokka decided to remain behind in hopes of finding his father, she chose to stay behind with him, risking imprisonment again. When the group started a riot to cover their escape, Suki quickly captured the prisonwarden. When Azula and Ty Lee attacked the group on the prison gondolas, Suki fought with Ty Lee, calling it "a rematch had been waiting for", and held her off effectively. She and the rest of the escapees returned to the Western Air Temple via Azula's airship.7 Suki chose to remain with the core group in the Fire Nation when Azula's attack split them up. When Zuko went to Sokka's tent to ask him about his mother, he collided with Suki, who suspiciously denied her true intention of seeing Sokka and rushed back to her tent. When Zuko entered the tent, it was apparent that Sokka was waiting to have a romantic evening with Suki, but was surprised and embarrassed to see Zuko instead. After Zuko left the tent, Sokka called out to Suki and, seeing Zuko was still there, whistled guiltily to make him go away.15 Suki later donned a Fire Nation disguise and accompanied Team Avatar to the play, "The Boy in the Iceberg". In the play, her character was portrayed most accurately, though some physical details, like her headpiece, were slightly exaggerated. During the play, she exchanged looks with Sokka during the scene where they practiced using Kyoshi Warrior outfits and acted jealous when Sokka shushed her during the scene where Yue became the Moon Spirit. When Sokka desired to sneak backstage to help out the actor playing him, Suki assisted him, saying that her years of training in the art of stealth should help. Sokka showed his jokes to actor Sokka, which caused Suki to hit herself on the head. Contrary to her original thoughts, however, actor Sokka found the jokes funny, and used them in the next scenes. Suki called the play horrible and never referred to it again in the series.16 Three days prior to the arrival of Sozin's Comet, Suki and the rest of Team Avatar held a beach party on Ember Island. Sokka created a crude sand sculpture of Suki that bore no resemblance to her, but she said that she thought it was sweet of him, resulting in him kissing her. When Zuko informed the group of the Fire Lord's plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom, Aang ran off, and Suki aided in the search for him.17 When they were unable to find Aang, Zuko took them to the Earth Kingdom, where they "hired" June to track him with her giant shirshu, Nyla. When she was unable to, he decided to track Iroh, leading the group to Ba Sing Se, where they were approached by the Order of the White Lotus. It was decided that Suki, Sokka and Toph would destroy the airship fleet. Sokka drove one airship into the others, bringing them down. In the process, Suki was separated from her friends as the airship fell apart underneath them. She insisted that Sokka carry onward with the mission.18 Suki went on to manipulate the rudder of the airship she had fallen onto, thereby taking control of the entire vessel. Noticing Toph and Sokka hanging helplessly from another airship, she saved the two by steering her captured aircraft into the other vessel. After Aang had removed Ozai's firebending, the reunited group landed the captured airship and began to taunt the fallen tyrant. Suki also made a lame attempt to do so, earning Toph's criticism of her, "Leave the nicknames to us, honey." After Zuko was crowned Fire Lord and officially ended the War, Suki finally reunited with her team of warriors, who were released from prison along with Mai and Ty Lee. After discovering how well her team bonded with Ty Lee while in prison, Suki allowed her to join them. Later, the entire gang were relaxing at Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se, where Suki played Pai Sho with Mai. She later teased Sokka for his crude drawing of the group, which depicted Suki firebending. Trivia * Jessica Jade Andres was given the role of Suki in M. Night Shyamalan's film adaptation, The Last Airbender. She and the Kyoshi Warriors were cut from the movie because Shyamalan believed that he was inadvertently letting the movie revolve around the warriors. In order to correct this, they were removed entirely. However, they are present in the movie novelization, manga, and video game, all of which were released before the warriors were officially cut from the film. * It was revealed that Sokka never told Suki the whole story about Yue.16However, he did mention Yue to her, using the incident that happened to justify his overprotective nature.12 * By the end of the series, Suki remained the only human member of Team Avatar not to have gone on a "field trip" with Zuko. * Suki was originally supposed to be one of the characters who would never appear again after "The Warriors of Kyoshi", but due to her popularity among both the staff and fans, she returned for Books Two and Three, and officially became a member of Team Avatar.24 * As Suki was the eldest of the Kyoshi Warriors, she was in charge of training the younger warriors.4 * Suki supposedly once dated the foaming mouth guy, but was not proud of it.25 * Suki was one of the few people ever to escape from the Boiling Rock. * Suki's name in the Russian version of Avatar: The Last Airbender is pronounced as "su'juki" in the first two seasons and as "zuki" in the third season. This was done to avoid the original pronunciation "suki" because it sounds the same as Russian word "суки", which translates to a swear word. * Suki is the only member from the original Team Avatar not to have made an appearance nor been mentioned in The Legend of Korra outside of the first episode's opening sequence, which depicts the team in its entirety. Screenshots 90 (1)-1500235574.PNG Category:Avatar Universe Category:Army of Light Category:Criminals Category:Royal Guard Category:Armor Users Category:Slave Category:Team Avatar Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapper Category:Tacticians Category:Muggles Category:Martial Artist Category:Resistance Category:Bikini Category:Teenagers Category:Bodyguard Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Teachers Category:Prisoners of War